Count On Me
by breakingbethany
Summary: This story is exploring the aftermath of 11x12 "Out of the Shadow" and exploring different characters and how they are coping with the news of Tim's potential health issues.
1. Chapter 1

Once Tim had finished talking to the girls about his health worries, he left the loft and made his way over to his truck. He was worried, particularly about Amy, because she – like himself – was just thinking of the positives and not taking in the gravity of the situation. He had had a few weeks to think about it, and he even had Casey now he had opened up to her about it. However, Ty was away with Lily – he wished he had been there today to be there for Amy. He didn't want Amy to be on her own tonight, so he picked up his phone and found Ty's number in his contacts and rang him.

"Hey Ty… No, nothing is wrong with Amy, or the baby. Don't worry!" Tim said as Ty picked up the phone with a panicked voice, "Well… There isn't really anything wrong, but I wish you were there today. No, I know Lily has worked hard, and I fully support you being there, I'm not going to give you a hard time about not being there. Ok… the reason I am calling is…" Tim started and began to explain the situation to Ty, "… I really didn't want to tell you over the phone, but the reason I'm calling is to ask if there is any way you can get home tonight? Just to be there with Amy. She is putting on a brave face, as usual, but I really don't want her to be alone tonight. I know she has Lyndy, but that's not the same. I understand if you can't… Oh you're looking at flights right now? That's brilliant. Thank you, Ty. I really appreciate it. No, don't worry about me, I will be fine. I'm going home now and Casey is coming over. Don't worry about me, please. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you, Ty, you really are a good man. Okay, you get yourself sorted and I'll let you go. Bye." Tim said as he put down the phone.

He turned on the engine to the truck and started to drive back to Big River. On the way out of the driveway, he passed Lisa, who was coming home from the airport. He waved her down and opened his window.

"Hey Tim, what's wrong? How was the ride?" She asked.

"It was really good, and horrible at the same time. I am sorry you couldn't be there though… It would have nice for you to come up to the spot, seeing as you also couldn't be here for the first one," Tim replied.

Lisa sighed, "I know, I feel really awful. Once again, I was away in France for a big moment in the family's life…"

"Don't worry about it, I understand. Okay, so Jack is going to tell you something about me, and what's been going on. I am sure you have noticed that I have been acting weirdly lately. Please don't have a go at him for keeping it from you. I told him not to tell anyone because I didn't want to deal with it. But, I have just spoke to the girls and Jack knows, so he will talk to you about it," Tim explained.

"Is everything okay, Tim? What's going on?" She asked, curiously.

Tim sighed, and gave Lisa the lowdown on what has been going on with him, "…so yeah, that's why I have been acting strangely. I didn't want to face it for a very long time, but I finally feel like I am strong enough to do it."

"Wow, Tim… I had no idea. I am so sorry you have been going through this on your own, but I am grateful you have started to come to terms with it. Are you coming over tomorrow some time?" She asked.

"I think so, not a hundred percent sure yet. But I'll let you know. Bye, Lisa," He said as he started up his engine again.

"Bye, Tim." She replied, as she started to drive down to the ranch.

* * *

When Tim pulled up to his house, he saw that Casey's truck was already parked up. He was honestly glad that she was there, he really needed someone to talk to. He got out of his truck and walked inside, "Hey, I'm back!" he shouted through as he took his jacket and hat off and hung it up.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She shouted through to him.

He walked through to see her standing over the hob and cooking, "I'm making you some pasta bolognaise, I know you'll want something nice after today. How was it?" She asked, turning the hob down and turning to him.

"It was… well, it was good. I am so glad we did it, although, I wish you could have been there to make it a little easier," He sighed, and sat down at the table.

"I know, I wish I could have been there too. I have been thinking about you all day while I was on my way back from visiting Clay at the hospital. He is doing much better though, they should be releasing him in a few days," She replied, "I would have preferred to be there with you today, but his mom and dad are away gallivanting and didn't want to cut their trip short. Sad really, they never really supported his rodeo dreams, and just said that they told him so…"

"Don't worry about it, I understand. I wish I could have come with you to see him," Tim replied, taking her hand in his, "So… I told the girls tonight. I felt that it was the right time."

"Wow, really? How did they react?" She asked, as she sat down on the chair next to him.

"Well, they were upset… of course. But we had a good chat about everything and I think they are going to be okay. They were still talking when I left. When I left, I began worrying about Amy, and how she was going to be tonight, seeing as Ty was still away visiting Lily…" He said.

"Hmm… yeah, but I am sure she will be okay. She is stronger than people realise, Ty is coming home in a couple of days, right?" She asked.

"Well, that was the plan, but I phoned him once I left them, and told him he should come home. Before I had even finished the call, he had already booked a flight home, so I reckon he should be home at about 10pm tonight," He explained.

Casey smiled, "You are such a good father, I am sure both Ty and Amy will appreciate it. How do you think Lou is going to take it?"

"I am not as worried about Lou, she is obviously struggling, but she seems to be holding up okay," Tim told her.

"I think we are all going to be okay. How are _you_ doing?" She asked.

"To be truthful, I don't really know how I am feeling. I am glad I have finally told everyone about everything. It's still hard for me to come to terms with it all, but I am more confident about everything now everyone is in the loop. I am just scared. I know that it is probably nothing, but I just am scared that it might not be nothing…" He sighed.

"Tim, we will cross that path when we come to it. We can't let ourselves be worrying about all the possibilities. Whatever happens, happens. We will deal with whatever they throw at us. I love you, Tim Fleming and we will get through this together," She stated.

Tim smiled and gave her a kiss, "Thank you, I love you too. I really appreciate you being here."

"It's okay, Tim. You can always count on me to be there for you. Now, why don't I dish up our dinner and then we can have a chilled night?" She suggested.

"That sounds like a great plan, thank you for looking after me." He replied, letting go of her hand.

Casey smiled, "Any time, Tim. Any time."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was sat on the sofa, reading the paper. Tim had gone over to the loft to talk to the girls about everything that had been going on, and he wasn't sure whether he should have gone over there or not. He looked at his watch and realised that Lisa should be home any time soon, so went through to the kitchen and put the kettle on.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw Lisa's car pull up in the drive, so he clicked the kettle on and began preparing the mugs. As Lisa walked in, he turned around and walked over to her, "It's so good to see you!" He exclaimed, giving her a hug, "I have missed you so much!"

"I have missed you too! I am so sorry I couldn't get back in time for the memorial ride. I'd have loved to have been there for you," She replied.

"Don't worry about it, Lis… I know you were upset that you couldn't make it. Besides, Tim did throw it on us kind of last minute, and it's much easier for Lou to get a flight from New York, than you from France. I completely understand, please don't beat yourself up about it," He reassured her, "Now, why don't you go and sit down on the sofa and I will bring you through a cup of tea. It must have been a very long journey."

Lisa smiled and kissed his cheek, "Yeah, it really was. Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too, now go and sit down," He replied and ushered her through to the living room.

* * *

Once the tea was made, Jack went and joined Lisa on the sofa.

"So… I bumped into Tim on the way here and he told me all about everything that has been going on. Is that why you have been avoiding any conversation about Tim? I knew there was something up, but you just brushed it off… You should have told me, Jack. I know, I know, he told you not to tell me, but I hate to think that you have been suffering in silence. I can't begin to imagine how hard it was for you to keep it from the girls," Lisa said.

Jack sighed, "I know, I _really_ wanted to tell you too. But it was not my secret to tell. It was his. Besides, I didn't want to tell anyone until he had told the girls, because I could not imagine how bad it would have been if someone walked in while I was talking to you, and found out second hand, rather than from Tim himself," He told her, and took a sip of his tea.

"No, I know, I completely understand that. So…" She asked.

"So, what?" He replied, putting his mug down on the table in front of him.

"How are _you_ feeling about it all?" She asked sincerely.

He sighed and placed his arm around her, "Well, it has not been easy, I mean, keeping it from the girls and not being able to talk about it. Tim was being his stubborn old self about everything so that really did not help matters in the slightest. I just hope that the girls are okay, do you reckon I should go and talk to them? I mean, it is pretty big and I want them to be okay and not struggle…"

"No, Jack. I asked how _you_ were doing. Not the girls. Not you worrying about anyone else. Just you. As much as you and Tim don't see eye to eye, it's not nice to see someone go through this. So, I will ask again, how are you feeling?" Lisa said in a stern manner, as she didn't want Jack to suffer in silence.

Jack smiled at her, "I love you. Thank you. I can always count on you to make me see sense," He sighed, "I am doing okay, I have had a couple of weeks to come to terms with it. Although, it is hard to think of the possibility of him being seriously ill. He is still quite young, and I find it heart breaking to think that the girls could possibly lose another parent. I know, I know, you want to know how I feel but I am struggling to come to terms with it. I do not want to have to watch the girls bury another parent. Now, I am aware that this could be nothing, and there be nothing wrong with him. However, I just feel that we need to be realistic about the future and what is going on. As much as we don't always get on, I still think of him as family – although he is an Ex- son in law – I don't want anything to happen to him. I do want to ensure that we are going to be there for him though. I can't help but think back to the time that he found me after my heart attack. If he hadn't have found me then I seriously don't think that I would be here…"

"Oh Jack, don't keep thinking like that. I know that that time of your life was extremely hard, and I too, am glad that Tim found you. I don't know what I would do without you," She replied, and took his hand in hers, "I'm not going to say that it's going to be easy but we will all get through it together, I know we will. I know it is going to be hard for you, and the girls but we can't let ourselves think negatively about it all the time. Tim did seem pretty positive when I was talking to him before."

"No, I know. I am glad he has told them though, because the secret has been killing me. I am glad he has Casey to go home to. It took him a while to tell her though, he didn't want her to stick around because of what happened with her brother and Hank. So, it has been tough for him," Jack explained.

"Yeah, I understand that. So, what do you want to do tonight to help take your mind off it? Fancy maybe going out to get some dinner?" Lisa asked.

Jack smiled, "Yeah, that sounds good. What about Maggie's?"

"I think that's a great idea. I just need to unpack some things from my suitcase before we go, but we can set off soon, is that okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. Now before you go off sorting all your clothes out, drink your tea. It will be getting cold!" He said reaching for her tea and passing it to her, and then taking his.

"Thanks, Jack." She said, as she sipped on her tea.

* * *

Lou was walking over to the house and saw that Lisa had come home, she had left Amy in the barn office, she had thrown herself into doing paperwork, so Lou decided she would go and take Venus back to the Dude Ranch and run back. She needed to clear her head. As she entered the house, she heard Jack and Lisa talking.

"Hey guys, I am just getting changed. I am going to go over to the dude ranch and take Venus back," She said as she walked through the living room.

"Alright, do you want us to pick you up from there?" Lisa asked.

"No, it's alright, I am going to run back. It's still light at night so there's no issue of me being able to see. Plus, I have missed being able to go for nice runs around here," She explained.

"Alright, okay. Are you alright though?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I am fine grandpa. I just need to go out and clear my head," She replied.

"Okay, as long as you're okay. Do you want us to bring you back some dinner from Maggie's?" Lisa asked, "We are going out for some dinner in a bit."

"No, it's okay, I'll make something when I get back, I'm not overly hungry anyway. Thank you, though Lisa," She replied, "Oh and by the way, Georgie and Wyatt aren't at the dance, they decided to go out for a trail ride so they will probably be around later. I think they will be going out for some dinner also, so no need to worry about them."

"Alright, well, we will see you when we see you," Lisa replied.

"Yeah, see you," Lou said as she went through to her room to go and get changed.

* * *

When Lou had left, Lisa turned to Jack, "Right, I will go and quickly sort out my laundry and then shall we go?" She asked.

"Yes, that sound's good. I will go and wash up," He said taking her mug as she stood up to walk into their room, "Lisa?"

"Yes Jack?" She replied.

"Thank you," He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, now come on, let's hurry up because I am _starving_ and I can feel the jet lag setting in!" She laughed as she grabbed her case and walked into their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN; Sorry this isn't an update, it's just that there have been problems with the website so my chapter didn't get shown as "uploaded" correctly. Apologies for those of you who have already read the lou/Mitch chapter. Going to be working on Tamy chapter next week :)**

Mitch was sat in his trailer, relaxing after a busy afternoon. He had been working and making sure everything was sorted at Heartland before they all got back from their memorial ride. He decided to make himself scarce once he had finished everything, just so he didn't bump into Lou. He didn't want to make this day any harder for her than it already was. He picked up his coffee and turned on his TV, flicking through the channels to see if there was anything on. He saw that the Big Bang Theory was on its 47000th re-run and decided just to keep that on as it was one of his favourite shows.

After watching two episodes, he was disturbed by someone outside, he flicked off the TV and peered out from behind his curtains. He saw that Lou was with Venus, in the barn. He stood up and put on his shirt and grabbed his hat and went outside to go and help, seeing as it was his job after all.

As he approached the stables, he could hear Lou crying, he knew that today would have been a hard day for her so he could understand why she was upset.

"Hey – is everything okay?" He asked, walking behind her.

Lou jumped, "Oh my god, don't do that!" She shouted, while furiously wiping her eyes to hide any signs of tears.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I heard you out here and thought you would need me to come and help," He explained, "It is my job after all."

"Yeah, well, it's okay. I can occasionally look after a horse you know," She replied, sharply.

Mitch sighed, "No, I know that. I was just trying to be helpful seeing as I can see that you're upset," He said, "Now, I know it's none of my business and I know things didn't end exactly great between us… I just want you to know that you can always talk to me. Even if it's just to shout at me and call me every name under the sun, I can take it."

Lou smiled momentarily, "Thank you. I do appreciate it. But I just want to be left alone, it's okay, I'll sort Venus out. I have missed her while I've been away."

Mitch nodded, "Okay, well, I'll be in my trailer if you need me or change your mind about anything," He said, as he walked away and as Lou began sorting out Venus.

* * *

Back in his trailer, Mitch had put on the television. He knew that there was something not 100% right with Lou, and had a feeling it was more than the memory of Marion that was doing it. However, seeing as they were no longer an item, he felt like it was not his place to get involved. He felt bad about everything that had happened between them, but in breaking up with the woman he loved, he knew he was doing the right thing for himself. He always felt like he came second to her job, and for his own sake, he knew he needed to end it. He couldn't cope with being away from her for weeks or even months on end. It was better for both of them, although he did really miss her.

About 20 minutes later, he decided to put some food on, so he put two potatoes in the microwave and began cooking them. As he was prepping some salad, there was a faint knock on the trailer door. He wiped his hands on a towel and went and opened the door, "Oh… hey Lou, is everything okay?" He asked.

"No… I – I just don't know what to do!" She stammered as she broke down into tears.

"Hey, come on. Come in, let's talk," He said, taking her hand and helping her up the steps. Once she was in the caravan, she fell into his arms and began sobbing.

"Shhhh, it's okay," He said, softly, "It's okay."

Once she gained some composure, she stood up straight and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry about that… oh you're cooking, I'll just go." She said, as she saw the food on the side and the microwave going.

"Hey no, don't worry about that. I was just starting off some baked potatoes, but they can wait. Come on, sit down…" He said, and then looked at his sofa and realised it was full of clothes, "erm, sorry I haven't cleaned up, one second," He said as he grabbed his shirts and threw them onto the bed at the other end of the trailer.

Lou took a seat and sighed, "I really am sorry about this. I don't even know why I am here…"

"Lou, honestly. Don't worry about it. I know something has upset you, and I want to be available for you whenever you need someone." He explained, taking a seat next to her, "You can talk to me about anything. And the earlier statement of calling me every name under the sun still stands. You can call me an ugly bugger all you want, and I won't feel insulted – that much," He joked.

Lou laughed, "I could never call you ugly, you're far from ugly… But yeah, I just need to talk to someone about this. I don't want to load it all on Amy, especially seeing as she has to look after Lyndy by herself while Ty is away visiting Lily, and I just have no one to talk to."

"Well, that's obviously why I'm here," Mitch said.

"Okay, so… it's my dad. He's been acting strangely for a few weeks apparently and he told me and Amy today that he has been having tests done at the hospital, and they've found a shadow, on his brain. They aren't sure whether it's nothing, or cancer, or something else. I don't know what to think, or feel," She cried.

"Oh Lou, I am so sorry… I honestly don't know what to say," He replied, taking her hand in his, "How are you feeling about it all? I know you won't be feeling great or anything, but it'll be better for you to get it all out."

"I – I just don't know… I am so scared, Mitch. I don't know how I am going to cope, I don't think I can go through burying _another_ parent. It's just so hard. I miss my mom like there's no tomorrow, and I know I may not talk about her a lot, but there is not one day that goes buy where I don't think about her… I just don't want to lose my dad. I love him so much!" She explained, wiping away her tears.

"Yeah, I understand about not talking about your mom every day, I'm the same with Zach," He said, "Tim is going to be okay though, I know he is."

"You don't know that, though!" She cried, "I am so worried, and I feel so guilty!"

"Why? You couldn't have done anything?" He asked, feeling confused.

"Well, I haven't been around as much these past few months, and I had no idea about any of this. Amy had said that he had been acting strangely these past few weeks, and after the whole Mongolia thing – she just kind of thought there was something up. He also, split up with Casey!" She exclaimed.

"What?! I thought those two were really happy together?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah – they were. But he felt guilty for being ill, supposedly. After all, her husband, Hank, and her brother both passed away from Cancer… he just didn't want her to have to go through it all again. They are back together now, she was being stubborn and didn't let him get his own way. In a way, I'm glad that he has her to go home to. Just so he's not on his own, you know?" She said.

"Yeah, I get it. Wow… I really am sorry, about all of this. I just want you to know, that I am always going to be here for you. If you ever need someone to talk to, give us a call, or text or just even turn up, and I will be here. I don't want you to have to go through all of this on your own. Yes, I know you have your sister, and your family but its sometimes nice just having someone else to help you through," He told her, "Does Georgie know – or?"

Lou's face dropped, "Oh my god… Georgie… How am I going to tell her? I don't want her to have to be worried for no reason… I mean, if it comes back that there is nothing wrong, I would have worried her for nothing. I think I am going to have to call Peter and speak to him about it… As much as he isn't always here, he needs to be in the loop as well as everyone else."

"Yeah, that's a good idea, he could also help you figure out if you want to tell Georgie, or if you're going to wait," He reassured her, "So…"

"So, what?" She asked.

"Do you want to stay for some dinner? I mean, it's getting late-ish and I'm betting you haven't eaten since before the memorial ride…" He said, "I'm not doing it to try and get back together or anything, before you think anything like that. I am doing it as a friend, who is concerned about his friend after she just told him some horrible news."

Lou smiled, "Yes, thank you. That would be lovely."

Mitch gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "Now, it's nothing special, just some jacket potatoes and some salad… I haven't had a chance to get to the shops this week, I've been busy."

"That sounds lovely," She replied, "Do you want me to do anything?"

"No, no. You just sit there and put on the TV and relax," He said, passing her the remote.

Lou smiled and took the remote, she turned on the TV and saw that he had last been watching The Big Bang Theory, which her and Mitch used to watch together when she was over at the trailer. She smiled and clicked it on and began watching it and every now and then she looked over at Mitch preparing the salad, ' _he sure does look good in the kitchen,_ she thought.

"Okay, that's the salad done, the spuds will be done in about 20 minutes, ah probably once this episode has finished," He said, looking at the television, "I see you found a good TV show there," He teased.

"Yeah, it was already on when I turned it on," She laughed, "And I haven't had chance to watch any in a couple of months because I've just been so busy."

"Ah right," He replied, as they both turned to watch the show.

When the food was ready, Mitch got up and plated it up and handed her a plate, "Here you go, Potatoes al a Mitch," He grinned.

Lou laughed, "Wow, these look great. Thank you, I really appreciate everything you have done for me tonight."

"Lou, don't worry about it. I am just doing what I'd do for anyone else, and what I'd hope you'd do for me if I ever needed it," He explained.

"Yeah, I would," She replied.

* * *

The pair of them spent the evening watching TV and talking about things, Lou had been so grateful for Mitch's friendship and everything that he had done for her tonight. It was times like this where she wished that their relationship had worked out, but they both felt that the split was for the best. She was glad that they could still be friends.

Mitch was in the middle of telling her about his and Peter's babysitting time where they were trying to get Lyndy to stop crying when her phone rang. She picked up and saw that it was Georgie, "One second it's Georgie," She informed him.

"Hey, love, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, mom, where are you? It's like 8pm. Grandpa and Lisa said you had gone to the Dude Ranch and for a run… they expected you back a couple of hours ago." Georgie asked.

"Oh – sorry, I am with Mitch. Just catching up and he was cooking so I stayed for some food… Erm, do you think you will be able to come and give me a lift home? It's a little too late for a run now?" She asked, but was interrupted by Mitch.

"It's okay, Lou, I will give you a lift home," He said, and Lou mouthed "Are you sure?" to which he nodded.

"Actually, Georgie, it's okay. Mitch is going to give me a lift back," She informed her, "Erm, we will be around half an hour? Or do you need me home sooner? Nope? Okay. I will see you later. I love you, Georgie. Bye." She said, as she put the phone down.

"Who was that?" Mitch asked, jokingly.

"Oh shush," She laughed, "By the way, Georgie was totally up for coming and picking me up, you didn't have to say you'd drop me off."

"Ah it's no bother, it wouldn't have felt right getting someone to pick you up, especially after everything we have been talking about. I just want to make sure you're okay," He explained.

Lou smiled, "Thank you. Okay, shall we watch the end of this episode and then go?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," He replied, as they turned the volume back up.

* * *

After the episode had finished, they both got into Mitch's truck and they drove the ten minutes back to the ranch. As they pulled up to the front of the house, Mitch turned the engine off and turned to her, "Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean – I am not going to be able to forget about it or anything, but I think now I have managed to get it out and talk to someone about it, I'll sleep a little easier tonight. I just want to say, thank you. Thank you for _everything_ you have done for me tonight, I really appreciate it," She said.

"Lou, don't keep thanking me, I don't want to see you hurt and upset. I am always available for you, just text me or call me if you need me and we will meet up and talk. Just please don't try and go through this alone, it's not going to be easy, but it will be easier with your family and people surrounding you. I still care about you and don't want to see you hurt," He said, softly, while taking her hand in his.

Lou smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Mitch, I don't know what I would have done without you," She said, giving him a hug, "Okay, I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright, see you," He said as she opened the car door and left. He turned the engine on and watched her walk into the house. Once the door closed, he backed out of the space and began the drive back to his trailer. As much as he had enjoyed being together with Lou, he was glad that he was still able to be there for Lou, as a friend.


End file.
